


Space Hell

by princelogical



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bc do I write anything else?, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Shady planets, You guessed it..., klangst, platonic klance, this took forever to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: “I wonder if there’s such thing as space-hell,” Lance mused. “Like, the higher you go into space, the closer you are to hell."or.The paladins find Space Hell and it's just as bad as it sounds.





	Space Hell

Anger was easily Keith’s go-to emotion. Next up was frustration, followed by irritation. They were safe, not-so complicated emotions and they kept him alive and fighting more often than not. So when the team was completely surrounded by aliens that were akin to hellhounds (in both nature and physical appearance), and Lance kept _babbling_ on, Keith found his patience wearing away.

“I wonder if there’s such thing as space-hell,” Lance mused as he took down yet another one of the hounds in one shot. Keith would be impressed if Lance wasn’t so annoying. “Like, the higher you go into space, the closer you are to hell. We are pretty high up-”

“Lance,” Shiro ordered. “Focus.”

“I am!”

Keith gasped in surprise and pain, as claws slashed into his back. He whipped around and slashed into the beast with his Bayard. It let out a whine that sounded way too similar to a normal dog. Keith grit his teeth and tried to focus on making sure he had the other paladins covered.

“Pidge, I am never listening to you again when you say a planet is empty!” Lance yelped as one of the hounds chomped down on his ankle. Shiro had it taken care of in an instant.

Pidge squawked in protest. “It’s not my fault these things’ body temp is so high they didn’t show on my scanner!”

“Yeah, well-“

“Focus!” Shiro yelled. “C’mon.”

“Yeah, focus on having my back,” Keith snapped. The words brought a sense of déjà vu over him. That training exercise felt like years ago.

They fought tirelessly through around fifty of the dogs until bodies laid all around them. It was creepy; the completely dark planet with body after body of black hounds with red eyes. Lance wasn’t even trying to hide that he was squashing himself into Hunk’s side. Pidge looked uneasy and finally kneeled down and began examining the ground.

“This place gives me the heeby-jeebies,” Lance muttered.

“Got that right,” Pidge said. “The ground is solid, almost like iron, but the rocks and stuff,” she picked up a particularly large one, “are soft. Like a sponge.”

“What are these?” Keith asked finally, gesturing to the many bodies of the hounds. “They look like-“

“Hellhounds,” Lance finished.

Shiro sighed. “We should head back to the castle. Landing here was obviously a mistake. Pidge, gather some of the rocks to examine.”

“Roger that.”

Keith looked around, trying to shove down the anxiety bubbling in his chest. It was hard to see more than two feet in front of him, as the planet was quite literally bathed in darkness. Even the stars failed to provide much light. He clutched his weapon just a little tighter, feeling more secure with it in his hands.

“Got a sample,” Pidge said, holding up a tube crammed with the black rocks.

“All right. Let’s head to our lions and get back to the castle,” Shiro said.

They all went to start heading towards the lions when a loud wail sounded across the planet. Keith tensed and adjusted his grip on the Bayard. The wail grew louder and all light slowly faded out until they were stuck in pitch darkness.

Keith grit his teeth, trying very hard to not fling his Bayard on the ground in frustration. The wailing continued and only grew louder.

“Where is everyone?” someone screamed. He was pretty sure it was Lance.

“Right here!” Shiro yelled out. “Don’t move!”

 _Why would we?_ Keith thought, but instantly regretted it when a scorching wind swept through. He was knocked to his knees. His ears began to ring with the sound of the wailing. He heard the others trying to yell over the noise to no success. Since he was nearly blind, all his other senses were working on overdrive. His skin was crawling; his ears were ringing, feeling as if they would split in pain.

Then the wind forcefully shoved him forward. He tumbled onto his head and felt the wind whipping even faster around him. The wailing reached an unbearable level and then suddenly stopped. The wind stopped, the stars seemed to glow once more and Keith shakily stood up looking all around him. No one was in sight. Not Lance, not Hunk, not Shiro, nor Pidge. No one.

With alarm he realized he’d dropped his Bayard at some point and looking around him, he didn’t see it anywhere. The helmets the paladins had set aside had vanished as well, likely ripped away by the wind. He groaned in frustration. There went all hopes of easy communication.

Eventually he dusted off his knees and began calling out the other's names. There was no way they could have gotten far- the wind couldn't have blown them away...

Could it?

"Keith!"

Keith huffed in relief upon hearing Lance's voice. The tall boy was running towards him with a look of terror. Keith froze, his relief quickly evaporating. Lance met Keith's eyes and screamed loudly, "Run!"

Keith didn't see anything behind Lance, but he didn't question him. He turned around and bolted as Lance rushed to catch up.

"What are we running from?" Keith yelled as they ran. He could tell in the way Lance panted and began stumbling that he was growing tired.

"I don’t know!” Lance called.

They had no weapons between the two of them and they were running from some unknown… Keith skidded to a stop. Lance noticed Keith was no longer following him and stopped himself.

“Keith, what the heck, man? RUN!”

“What are you even running from?” Keith yelled, angry for a reason even he could not explain.

“Them!” Lance shouted and flung his finger out to point behind Keith. Keith turned.

“There isn’t anything!”

“Yes there is!” Lance looked desperate. “We need to run!”

Keith found that his entire body was shaking. “There is nothing there!”

Lance looked, wide-eyed around him then glowered, crossing his arms. “Th-they… They must have fallen behind me.”

“Yeah,” Keith said, nodding, yet feeling like a filthy liar. “Look- Let’s not worry about that; we need to find the rest of the group. I don’t like this place.”

“Finally, something we can agree on,” Lance said.

“Do you have a weapon?”

“Does it look like I have a weapon?”

Keith glared. “I’m _trying_ to account for all our resources,” he snapped. “Fall behind me. At least I have a knife.”

“Where?”

With a start, Keith realized he hadn’t withdraw the knife from the sheath on his armor. He pulled it out and took a defensive stance. “I take it you lost your helmet too?”

“Yeah. The wind knocked everything miles away from me.” Lance crossed his arms. “Is it a good idea to leave here? I mean, the others are likely looking for us, so isn’t it a bit stupid to go running off?”

“But if they’re injured,” Keith said impatiently, “they won’t be able to find us. We need to move. Especially if those things chasing you come back.”

Lance huffed. “Fine.”

The two trudged forward through the dark planet, Keith leading the way. The ground grew harder and hotter as they moved along; they passed several strange creatures, though none proved to be threats. Hot gusts of wind would come through and Lance and Keith would tense, but the wind wasn’t near as powerful as before.

Keith noticed that the longer they walked on, the more discouraged he became. He kept seeing enemies which really weren’t there; Lance seemed to be in a similar state.

Finally, Lance told Keith he needed to rest. Keith didn’t object, because his limbs felt achy and tired as well. They crashed on the burning hot ground until they couldn’t stand it no longer and trudged on. Lance whined about wanting water and though Keith felt the same way, it took all in him not to kick Lance square in the jaw.

“I’m so thirsty, Keith. We need to find water.”

Keith growled. “We can’t, Lance. Stop being an idiot and let’s keep-“

“KEITH! Have you considered, for one tiny fraction of a second that I’m _not_ being an idiot and if we don’t get water, we will dehydrate! We need water.”

Keith scrubbed a hand down his face and nearly whimpered at the heat from his hands touching the scalding sweat on his face. “I know, but do you really think this planet is gonna have water? Really?”

“We need to look, mullet. Or we we’ll never find the rest of our team,” Lance ordered. He looked angry and determined, even in the darkness.

“Fine. Let’s look for water.”

They did. However, within twenty minutes, both boys were wishing they hadn’t. For searching for something takes up energy in itself, but looking for water in a heat-infested hellish planet is even more draining. And then, the more they looked, the more they wanted water. After an eternity of searching, Keith leaned up against a tree, but had to jerk away moments later, for the tree was like a metal skillet after frying something up on high heat.

“No water then,” Lance panted.

“No water,” Keith agreed and that was all he had the energy to say.

“Well then,” Lance said with a small laugh that sounded equal parts manic and fake, “let’s keep on.”

The two walked, or more so drug their limbs on ahead. Keith had long forgotten to keep his knife up in front of him and it hung limply at his left side until his fingers grew so tired, he dropped it completely and forgot all about it. They couldn’t have been on the planet for more than three hours, but it was beginning to feel like days. Keith desperately wished he had Shiro by his side; Shiro would encourage him and keep him going. Lance kept him going, sure, but it was only because he had begun saying they were going to die (and not in the dramatic usual Lance-ish way), and Keith just wanted things to be okay so Lance would stop.

It felt like a blessing when they finally stumbled upon a cave. It was carved out of what looked like metal and was fire hot to the touch (Lance’s discovery), but inside of it, it was cooler somehow. Inside the cave were several bottles of water strewn about. Keith picked them up gingerly and the water inside was lukewarm, but it was just as refreshing. They both drank greedily and poured as much as possible on their burns.

Lance wanted to lay down for a bit and get some rest, but Keith argued if they laid down, even for a moment, they’d never want to get back up. They both could feel it in the air; the hopelessness that seemed to get worse the longer they stayed on the planet. What actually settled their argument though, was the sight of four torn apart corpses in the corner.

No one really wanted to stay after that.

“This really is space hell,” Lance whispered and they grabbed as many bottles of water as they could carry and on they went, the planet growing darker still and somehow, even hotter. Even if it hadn’t been so dark, Keith figured he still wouldn’t be able to see much. For it was so hot that his body continuously poured out sweat and his wet hair stuck to his eyes; his arms were too tired and full to bother to push it aside.

Neither Lance nor Keith found much need to talk to one another. They’d occasionally stop to take a quick drink of water or to get a breath of air, which really didn’t do much good. As Keith said, stopping only made them want to stop longer, so they avoided it as much as possible.

Eventually they were out of water and there was really no reason to stop anymore, but they kept doing so, saying, “Just a moment; my legs need a second of rest.” Or, “I can’t breathe.” But stopping didn’t help; walking didn’t either. They finally took each other around the shoulders and went on, wobbling on each other’s weight, barely keeping upright.

It was bad enough, but it got even worse when a pack of hounds found them. Weaponless, Keith tried desperately to fight them off; Lance backed him up as best as he could. It was really tiring and hard work. If they hadn’t wanted so badly to find their team, they would have let the hounds have them.

When all was done, Keith stood, trembling over the bodies of hounds that he knew to have killed with his bare hands. He fell upon his knees and wept until Lance yanked him up and they went back on again.

“It’s hopeless,” Keith moaned, collapsing onto the ground again. “We’re never going to find them.”

Lance gritted his teeth. “Don’t… don’t be an idiot,” he said breathlessly. “What happened to your spunk?”

“Shut up.”

“I’d rather not.”

Too tired to argue anymore and unwilling to let Lance go off on his own, Keith leaned on Lance and let him walk the two away. A huge gust of hot, dry wind came through and knocked the two down, but they clutched onto each other so tightly that they couldn’t be separated.

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” Keith panted.

“Oh, stop,” Lance replied, his words coming in short gasps. “We’re gonna find them… you… you got this.”

Then he collapsed And Keith desperately tried to wake him, but nothing worked; slapping, screaming, pinching, and kicking all were useless against Lance’s limp, sleeping body. Keith was never the one with strength; that was Hunk or Shiro or even Allura. But him? No. But knowing that, Keith slung Lance over his shoulders and limped on, feeling as if the sky was resting upon his shoulders.

He wept bitterly the entire time and eventually, his legs gave out on him and he cried out in frustration as Lance’s body tumbled off his shoulders and onto the ground. Just as he was beginning to struggle to get up, a hound, much larger than the rest sauntered forward. Its great big legs were bulky with muscle and its eyes glowed a dark blue, a contrast to the red ones of the others.

Keith prepared his bloodied fists, knowing deep down in his heart he could never take on the great creature in his condition. It leaned its great head down and began to sniff Lance then Keith’s knees. Keith trembled in anticipation, ready for a fight of some sort. Then, the hound lifted its head and shifted into a tall woman wearing a long glowing blue dress; she held a long sword, sharper than any Keith had seen before.

“Kill us,” he spat angrily, “or save us; don’t torture us anymore.”

“I’m not the one torturing you,” she said, her voice thick with an accent Keith didn’t recognize. “It is this ground, the great Infernum Planeta that tortures you. This planet was once beautiful and artic. But we were cursed by Keirly, a witch who has entrapped us into this hellish enslavement. She changed all my subjects into mindless hounds, thirsty for flesh. Even my own. Which is why I have taken the shape of another hound.” She looked over Keith, as if sizing him up. “Only a child of Galra and human blood can defeat her. It seems the stars have answered my prayers.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Keith mumbled.

“I assure you I am not. Do you ever want to return to your teammates?”

Keith’s eyes widened. “How do you know about them?”

She cupped her hand and gently waved it. Hot wind whipped through the area until Keith saw before him, a clear container holding Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk, all slumbering. She knelt down and touched Lance. Keith cried out as Lance vanished from the ground and appeared inside the container.

“What did you do to them?”

“They are as safe as they can be. Defeat Keirly and I will find you.”

Keith clenched his fists. “I don’t have a _weapon_.”

She waved her hands and Keith’s Bayard fell upon the ground out of nowhere. He grabbed it quickly, feeling stronger having it in his hands. “Any other excuses?” she asked impatiently.

“How do I find this Keirly?” he asked.

“Where the ground of the Infernum Planeta is in flames, that is where she dwells.” Then the woman was gone, leaving Keith entirely alone.

He didn’t take a moment for pity, for he felt stronger than before, but not any cooler. He slung his Bayard around his shoulder and went on forward towards the direction he was going before. He figured he had to be going the right way, because the air and ground were growing hotter still.

His spirits were decently high, until he reached a massive stone boulder. Steam surrounded the area, as if it were bathed in fog. Against the boulder was a normal light switch, like one you would see in a bedroom. Written in red marker, there was an arrow drawn, pointing to the switch. Beside the arrow read, “turn the lights on!” in scratchy handwriting.

Keith went to turn around, but behind him was another boulder. He turned desperately to the left, then the right; he was entirely entrapped in a stone prison. He had nothing to lose; he flipped the switch.

A great loud noise, like a circuit being turned back on echoed across the planet. Then, the boulder in front of him began to groan. The wailing started up again and Keith nearly covered his ears, but the wailing stopped before he could do so. The boulder shifted then split in two and a long path stared ahead of him.

He still couldn’t go back, to the left, or to the right, so he walked on forward. The path was narrow, the walls squeezing against his shoulders. Then, the walls stopped and beside the path was a long drop; the long drop led into a pit of fire. The wailing had started up again, this time sounding as if it came from the fire itself.

 _This really is Space Hell_ , Keith thought to himself, repeating Lance’s words. He walked on forward, terrified of tipping the slightest to the left or to the right. The path seemed to stretch on for an eternity until he reached a wider path, which led to a huge door made of pure silver.

Keith, exhausted and sick from heat, ignored the great knocker from above the knob and twisted the knob and slung open the door. He almost collapsed in euphoria. The room was cool- at most, 54 degrees, with great gusts of cool breezes bursting from the soft, curtained walls.

The room was bare, minus a large chair in the middle where a woman sat. She wore a dark ruby dress and her long hair was tied up on her head in a gorgeous raven knot. Her bare, dark arms were casually strewn over the sides of the chair; her eyes roamed over Keith, as if bored.

“Well, the half-breed child has finally arrived. I had wondered how long it would take my sister send her little warrior.” She made a face as if admiring a baby playing with a toy. “And he’s brought his weapon too. How cute.”

Keith was always rash; fight and ask questions later. So he lunged forward, swinging his Bayard with a loud _swoosh_. The woman rolled her eyes and shoved her hand forward. Keith was hit with a great wind and slammed against the floor. He grunted and stood up once more, preparing to lunge again. The woman raised her arm, her brown eyes flashing dangerously.

“Do half-breed warriors not rest before they fight? Child, I do not mean to harm you. Sit and let us talk.”

Keith panted, straitening up. “Aren’t you Keirly?”

“Yes, I am she. But I am not who you want to kill, if you will listen.”

“I was told you’ve cursed this planet,” he growled through gritted teeth.

Keirly rolled her eyes. “Please, sit. I will explain everything.”

Keith eyed her warily; she didn’t look as if she was preparing for a fight, so he sat down warily, still clutching his Bayard tightly. Keirly sighed and leaned back.

“My sister takes the truth and twists it. I cannot tell you how many creatures have come to me, only to fall into her trap of fire. I’m surprised you’ve made it as far as you have.”

“My team…” Keith muttered. Then his eyes widened. “She sent me here as a trap?!”

Keirly laughed, the sound drenched in bitterness. “My sister adores misery. She traps them into her fire pit, where they burn forever.”

Keith shuddered, remembering the many times he teetered a little too close to the edge. “She said you turned her subjects into hounds.”

“Once again, lies. Her subjects have always been hounds. She once had a planet of her own and I ruled this one, which was once an artic wonderland. But she took it over and consumed it in flames. She trapped me here, where I shall stay until this planet dies and with it, so shall I. I am bound here until she dies.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

Keirly narrowed her eyes then burst into laughter. “Oh, you can’t, my darling child, you cannot know. That’s best part. So you either kill her or I and once one is dead, you shall know the truth.”

“She has my teammates.”

“They’re safe until I’m dead, child. As soon as you kill me, she has you trapped here forever. If she dies, I may leave and the planet is as it once was.”

Great. Shiro would be a good ally to have then; Shiro was always pretty good at reading people. But Keith was alone and had no one to help him decide. He was ignorant in a way, when it came to people. He was bad at seeing who was lying to him and who was telling the truth. But he had to decide. And he needed to do it fast.

“I believe you,” Keith said finally. “You’re not the one who has my friends locked up.”

“You have decided right,” she said, but that didn’t make Keith feel any better. “But sleep a little before you set off again. It will not do for you to die trying to cross the path again.”

So Keith laid down on the cool ground and refused the blankets Keirly offered him. He slept well, only startling awake to what he thought was the wailing starting up once more; it was only in his head.

After he had slept for what felt like a full night, Keirly sent him off with a bag that she had conjured up out of the air. She filled it with odd looking fruits and several bottles of water. She wished him good luck and then he set off.

Crossing the fire, knowing what would happen if he fell, seemed to be even harder this time. He lost his balance nearly seventeen times and he tripped once, heart racing as he shakily stood up once more. Then he reached the boulder once again, which shut behind him. He shuddered at the sound of it closing.

One good thing about walking from the hottest place one has ever been to walking to a slightly less hot place is that at least one knows it isn’t getting hotter. But it still yet was hot- well over 120 degrees, Keith figured, and it was exhausting work, especially since he had just left a place of cool bliss.

It seemed he was going to have to walk on for miles upon miles until he saw the great big hound coming before him; it shifted into Keirly’s sister and she looked angry.

“ _How_?” she hissed.

“Your sister told me the truth,” he snapped. “What have you done with my friends?”

“You will never see them again.” She lunged, her sword growing longer and she slammed it down. Keith rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding being sliced in half. He rolled under her feet and made a stab at her legs, which she avoided by kicking Keith square in the mouth. His mouth filled with blood and he tumbled out of the way.

When she stood at her full height, she completely towered over him. Keith nearly lost hope then, but he stood up and lunged, aiming for her stomach. She hit him with the flat of her sword. His vision went black for an instant as he slammed onto the scalding ground once again. He crawled over to her, fruitlessly swinging his Bayard at her ankles.

“Surrender and your death will be painless.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Right,” he said under his breath as she kicked him once more in the jaw. He rolled out of the way and clutched his aching chest.

“What are you even fighting for anymore, young paladin? You have no friends to aid you-“

“That’s because of you!” Keith shouted. He stood up, his Bayard heavy in his hand.

She laughed. “What good will it do for you to kill me? Your friends will never be found.”

“ARGH!” Keith ran forward, his Bayard pointed forward as he charged. With another swipe, Keith flew across the ground, slamming painfully into the ground.

“You. Will. Not. Win,” she hissed, each word like a punch. Keith felt tears of heat and pain scalding against the inside of his eyes. Giving up was the worst idea, but God, it was so _tempting…_

She raised her sword and Keith watched it flying towards his body. This was how he was going to die? Giving up? With a labored wheeze, he drug himself out of the way, narrowly avoiding the sword once more. Then, out of nowhere came a whistle of air and then Keirly’s sister collapsed onto the ground, blood spurting from her chest. Keith stood up, whipping around, his Bayard up and ready to attack any enemy coming his way.

“Keith!”

Keith spun around and swung viciously, his vision red and blurry from the sweat and bangs pooling into his eyes.

“Keith, it’s us!” The voice sounded familiar- Keith, arms trembling, lowered his Bayard and swiped aside his soaked hair. Lance stood, hands up in the air, his Bayard on the ground beside his feet. “It took a while for me to find a good shot, but hey, I did it!” Lance smiled weakly.

“How’d you… escape?”

“Escape what?” Lance asked, frowning.

Keith blinked; Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk stood a few feet back, watching with concerned eyes. Shiro stepped forward, taking the lead once again. “Keith? Are you okay?”

Keith couldn’t speak; everything was catching up with him too fast. The heat, the dead woman only three feet away, the- the whole absurdness of everything.

Space Hell.

“I think I’m going to pass out,” he said. Lance caught on instantly, running forward to catch Keith as he pitched forward in a graceless heap of exhaustion and drained adrenaline.

`|`

Keith awoke, collapsing out of a healing pod, where Shiro awaited with tired and concerned eyes. Keith felt far less tired, the memories of the hellish planet pleasantly dulled by the cool air of the castle.

“What’s happened?” Keith asked.

“Steady,” Shiro said, helping balance Keith gently by his shoulders. He was frowning, looking at the healing pod. “Maybe you need a little more time-“

“Shiro, I’m fine,” Keith promised. “What happened? Please, I-“

“You need to eat,” Shiro interrupted. “Then I’ll explain.”

Keith followed Shiro, where he was crushed along the way in a tight hug from a relieved Hunk, punched lightly by Pidge for “scaring her,” and then a slap on the back from Lance for no particular reason other than, “Good to have you back, buddy.”

When they finally were all sat down eating (or more so watching Keith eat), Shiro explained that Keirly’s sister had used an illusion of the four being locked up; in reality Shrio, Pidge, and Hunk had found each other and went looking for Keith and Lance. Keirly’s sister had taken Lance to her cave after she sent Keith off to find Keirly, the cave which Lance and Keith had found earlier, where Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk snuck him out, then went on looking for Keith.

“It was by luck we found you fighting with her,” Shiro explained.

“And Lance did his sharp-shootery thing,” Pidge said excitedly, “and we were able to save you!”

Keith sighed deeply. “I’m just… relieved everyone is all right.”

“Keirly was really great,” Pidge said excitedly. “She let me take samples of all the plants and rock and- it was amazing.” Her eyes were shining brightly.

“The planet’s also back to its right state and under her reign,” Hunk added.

Keith nodded, trying to take everything in. “Good.”

Shiro looked from Keith and to everyone else. “Let’s give Keith a moment to eat in peace,” he said. He stood up and when the others made no indication of moving, Shiro sighed. “Alone.” Everyone stood up, walking off except Lance and Shiro, whose arms were crossed across his chest.

“Lance-“

“I need to talk to Keith real quick.” Shiro sighed. “It’ll be quick, I promise!”

Shiro looked from Keith to Lance. Keith nodded then Shiro gave another sigh. “All right. Let me know when you’re done, Keith.”

He walked out, leaving Lance and Keith alone. Lance looked to Keith. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I mean- I-“ Keith sighed. “No, but I will be. Eventually. I’d just like to avoid temperatures above 60 for a long time.”

Lance laughed. “Same.” He looked down. “It was pretty scary, wasn’t it?”

“I can’t deny that,” Keith admitted.

“Hey… I just wanted to say… thanks for having my back out there, you know. I wouldn’t have survived without your help.”

Keith smiled softly, the feeling of safety finally settling in and feeling more like reality and less like a dream. “Likewise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, I've had this idea since last year when I was bed-ridden with the flu and I felt so miserable and hot. So... this came about. I'm terrified it was rushed in places or the characters aren't done right and I-
> 
> I need to stop talking dsjssgjsfjhgjh
> 
> Just let me know what you thought in the comments!!! :-D
> 
> also, hang w/ me on tumblr @riivrs


End file.
